¡Mira quien me habla de admitir cosas!
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Logan y Quinn pelean a tal punto que terminan su relación y Zoey con Chase tratan de ayudarlos, pero terminan discutiendo ellos mientras que Michael y Lola tratan de idear planes para que todo se solucione ¿Funcionara? PRIMER CHOEY


**Hola! Esta es mi historia numero 14 de Zoey 101 y les quiero mencionar que es totalmente Choey! Y es el primero que escribo exclusivamente de ellos así que espero que les guste Ah por cierto! Hay algo de Quogan en el únicamente para poder darle algo de sentido cuando lean lo entenderá.  
>Zoey 101 no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider, pero si se me perteneciera (déjenme soñar) ¡hubiera hecho otra temporada! ¡Ah por cierto! Ya hubiera matado a Rebecca.<br>**_**  
><strong>_**Dedicado a ****IsabellaGranger12****, porque ella ama tanto el Choey y como es el primer Choey que escribo se lo dedico a ella y adrisstbdt no me mates, por hacer lo que le hice al Quogan en FF (Esa para es para ti xD)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Mira quien me habla de admitir cosas!<strong>_

Comenzaba un nuevo año en PCA y muchos de los estudiantes se encontraban desayunado con sus amigos contándose anécdotas del verano y todo lo bueno y malo que les había pasado durante esos meses en unas de todas las mesas se encontraba Lola comenzando a desayunar esperando que sus amigos llegaran a acompañarla la mañana parecía estar tranquila hasta que en el patio apareció una pareja que parecía estar discutiendo muy fuertemente y nadie entendía, porque Lola lo único que quería que no fueran sus amigos, pero cuando se acercaron pudo comprobar que era Logan y Quinn quienes llevaban siendo novios mucho tiempo a escondidas.

-¡Logan no puedes ser tan egoísta! ¡No puedes!- le decía Quinn.-

-Quinn no es de egoísta, pero que voy hacer yo ahí, no tengo que hacer ahí y tú lo sabes bien!

-¿Y por qué no? Eres mi novio tienes que apoyarme-Le dijo Quinn.-

-¡Pero estará lleno de chiflados y raros!- Le dijo Logan sin pensar.-

-¿Chiflados? ¿Raros? ¡Logan! ¡Te estás comportando como un cretino!- Le dijo Quinn severamente.-

-No me digas cretino, no soy un cretino –Le respondió Logan.-

-¡Si lo eres! Soy tu novia y me acabas de insultar –le dijo Quinn.-

-Pero Quinn no es así

Y la pelea comenzó aumentar de intensidad y Lola no sabía cómo detenerla y trato de calmar los ánimos.

-¡Quinn! ¡Logan! ¡Basta cállense! ¡Dejen de discutir! –Les exigía Lola.-

-¡Si fue este cretino que comenzó todo!

-Fue tu amiga la loca científica que comenzó a discutir por una bobería-le dijo Logan a Lola.-

-¿Bobería? ¿Loca Científica? ¡Eres un ególatra!-Le dijo Quinn.-.

-¡No me insultes con palabras que no entiendo!

Y Lola al ver que las cosas no se calmaban comenzó a desesperarse.

-¡Terminamos! –Le grito Quinn.-

-¡Bien! Si eso quieres ¡terminamos!-Le dijo Logan, pero cuando termino de decirlo se arrepintió.-

Quinn corrió para la habitación 101 no podía creer lo que había hecho, había terminado con Logan ella siempre pensó que cuando eso pasara seria él quien lo hiciera no ella, pero como cosas del destino apareció Zoey en la habitación.

-¿Quinn estas bien?- Le pregunto.-

-Si, si lo estoy – le respondió Quinn tratando de ser convincente.-

-¿Segura?

-No, no estoy bien, ¡termine con Logan! –Le dijo Quinn con lágrimas en sus ojos.-

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Discutimos muy fuerte-Le dijo Quinn.- y me enoje tanto que termine con él

-Tranquila yo te ayudare si justo en este momento iba ir a ver a Chase-Le explicaba Zoey.- y de paso veo en que te puedo ayudar

Zoey antes de salir de la habitación 101 Quinn le conto con lujo y detalles lo que había pasado hace un rato y no entendía, porque habían discutido de esa manera Quinn y Logan de una de las pocas cosas que estaba segura sobre Logan era que él amaba sinceramente a Quinn y eso le hizo pensar a que ella y Chase casi nunca discutían y si lo pensaba mejor no recordaba haber discutido con él desde que se habían hecho novios y ella pensaba que estaba bien, pero al escuchar a Quinn le habían entrado dudas si era correcto que su relación fuera tan perfecta.

Por otro lado del campus se encontraba Chase en su habitación tratando de entrar al baño del cuarto, pero algo se lo impedía o más bien alguien.

-Logan sal de baño lo necesito usar-Le pedía Chase.-

-Anda a otro que no te cuesta nada- le dijo Logan con la voz quebrada.-

-¿Logan estas bien?- Le dijo Chase algo le decía que Logan ¿había estado llorando? ¿Qué estaba pasando?.-

-Si, si estoy bien solo… solo me golpee - le dijo Logan.-

-Esta bien como quieras- le dijo Chase.-

Chase fingió que salía de la habitación y Logan abrió la puerta del baño y lo escucho hablar.

-No puedo creer que Quinn me haya dejado

-¿Quinn termino contigo?- Le pregunto Chase delatándose.-

Logan se vio atrapado y le tuvo que explicar a Chase como habían sido las cosas y él no lo podía creer, si bien era una pareja rara él estaba seguro que se amaban y jamás se le cruzo por la cabeza que podrían terminar y por primera vez sintió algo hacia Logan que nunca había sentido quería ayudarlo.

De la nada tocaron la puerta de la habitación y Chase se dirigió a ella era obvio quien era su novia y ella había intentado entrar a la habitación, pero él no la dejo.

-¡Chase, porque no me dejaste entrar! ¡Siempre me dejas!- le dijo Zoey.-

-Eh.. lo que pasa es que… los chicos se estaban cambiando ropa-Le dijo Chase.-

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Que si!- le dijo Chase.- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-Porque él tarado de tu amigo tiene llorando en mi habitación a una de mis mejores amigas, por eso… ¡no te creo!- le dijo Zoey.-

-Zoey fue Quinn quien termino con Logan- le dijo Chase tratando de mantener la calma.- ¡Ella lo dejo! ¡Él se siente fatal, pero poco te importa!

-¿Desde cuándo lo defiendes? ¡Él no lo haría por ti!- le grito Zoey perdiendo la paciencia.-

-¡Seguro tu amiga es muy madura!- le grito Chase explotando.-

-¿Mi amiga? ¡Quinn también es tu amiga!- le grito Zoey.-

-¡Y Logan también es tu amigo! Siempre que pelean te pones del lado de ella- le grito Chase.- ¡Admítelo! ¡Se sincera! ¡Siempre lo haces!

-¿Admítelo? ¿Sincera? ¡Mira quien me habla de admitir cosas!- le grito Zoey.-

-A.. a.. que te refieres- le dijo Chase asustado él sabía que se refería, pero nunca pensó que lo diría.-

-¡No te hagas el bobo! ¡Sabes de qué hablo!- le grito Zoey.-

-¿De qué? – Le respondió Chase tratando de calmarse.-

-¡De que nunca me dijiste que me querías! Pasaron años para que me lo dijeras y si no es por maldito chat no me entero- le grito Zoey perdiendo el control totalmente.- tú no sabias como yo sufría ¡Yo te quiero desde el primer día que te vi!

-Zoey esto es ridículo- le dijo Chase.- No estamos hablando de eso

-¿Ridículo?

-¿Sabes lo que yo sufrí cuando te veía con otros? ¡No! ¡No lo sabes!- Le dijo Chase.-

Ni él ni ella dijeron algo mas simplemente se retiraron del lugar sin entender como el termino de la relación de sus amigos había terminado en tal pelea en ellos, nunca habían peleado así es más era la primera vez que peleaban.

Los días posteriores fueron incómodos para todos no solo había una pareja que había terminado una relación sino que también había otra que habían tenido la pelea del siglo, por mucho que Michael y Lola hicieran bromas el ambiente seguía tenso.

Lola y Michael trataban de idear algún plan para reconciliar a sus amigos, pero ninguno le estaba dando éxito, pero tendrían que encontrar la forma que Quinn y Logan volvieran a estar juntos y que Zoey y Chase se hablaran, porque si no lo conseguían su ultimo año seria ¡un completo desastre!

Los días comenzaron avanzar y al parecer ninguno de los cuatro sedería cada quien tenía sus motivos para no querer hacerlo; Logan no le pediría volver a ser novios a Quinn, porque él era orgulloso ella lo había dejado que ella le pidiera volver, Quinn ama muchísimo a Logan, pero no se atrevía pedirle volver a ser novios a él, porque sabía que se había pasado con todo lo que le había dicho y Zoey y Chase ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer él , porque ella le había reclamado algo que jamás pensó que le reclamaría y ella por haber tardado tanto en decirle lo mucho que la quería y por apoyar a Logan.

Zoey parecía estar muy triste llevaba casi una semana sin hablarle a Chase y le estaba comenzado a hacer mal todo había iniciado por querer ayudar a sus amigos, pero si era sincera eso era una excusa llevaba tiempo queriéndole decir eso a Chase, pero sabía que no había sido la forma ni el momento, entonces decidió buscarlo y pedirle disculpas.

-¡Chase!-le grito Zoey viendo que Chase estaba cerca de las escaleras.-

-Zoey ¿Qué pa…?- le decía Chase hasta que cayó por las escaleras.-

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Chase! ¿Estás bien?- le dijo Zoey.-

-Si solo perdí el equilibrio- le dijo Chase.-

-¡Te está sangrando del brazo!-le dijo histérica Zoey.-

-Si eso siempre pasa cuando me hago una herida- le dijo Chase.- En todo caso he perdido la sensibilidad del brazo

-¡Oh Chase! ¡Perdóname! ¡Nunca debí haberte dicho esas cosas! – le pido Zoey.-nunca volvamos a pelear así no quiero terminar como Logan y Quinn

-Nunca pelearemos como Quinn y Logan ellos son diferentes ni siquiera se como son pareja –le dijo Chase.-

-¿Volvieron?-le pregunto Zoey.-

-Si esta mañana- le dijo Chase.- Y nunca pelearemos como ellos

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Prometo que nunca pelearemos como ellos, pero pelaremos como todas las parejas de vez en cuando-le dijo Chase.-

-¡Te amo! –le dijo Zoey emocionada.-

-Y yo a ti

* * *

><p><strong>Terminado:1201/2012**  
><strong>¡Recuerden por cada review Logan sonríe!<br>¡Por cada review Chase te envía saludos!  
>¡Por cada review se me ocurre otro FF!<strong>

**¿Reviews?  
><strong>  
><strong>¡Reviews plis!<br>**

**KariiHoney**


End file.
